The Tragic Tale of Love: Edward and Robotnik
by Sailarkiller
Summary: "Edward," Robotnik said with tears in his eyes. "Can we escape from them? Can we live together forever?" Edward gave a sad smile. "As long as Bela still lives, we may never get the chance to."


Ladies and genteelmen, I present you the story of Dr. Robotnik and Edward Cullen.

"Oh, Edwardo…" The mad, fat doctor fell into his lover's arms. "I longed for this day to come."

Edward placed a hand near his face. "Shhh…" He pressed his lips against his cheek. "I'm here and I'll never leave your sides."

"But, what if that icky woman comes back to take you from me?" Robotnik pursed his lips in burning anxiousness.

"I won't let her. I'll stop her from trying." Edward wrapped his arms around Robotnik's chubby frame, his fingers tracing his Reubenesque curves. Robotnik moaned as he fiddled with Edward's shirt.

Edward pulled down the zipper of Robotnik's suit and began to plant kisses from his chest down towards his belly. Robotnik moaned in pleasure. This was absolute heaven!

"Darling!" Robotnik whispered harshly as Edward slipped his hand into his lower regions, finding his precious fruit of love. The mad doctor gazed upon his Adonis-like physique as Edward took off his denim jeans.

"Ivory…" Edward whispered as he approached his beloved in his divine, god-given, chiseled masterpiece of a body. "Let me see you…"

Robotnik giggled softly as he took off his suit and let his lover bask in his curvy glory. His volputous, flaccid figure jiggled as he moved saucily to his lover.

"Edwardo!" Robotnik hissed. "Taek me now!"

With a growl, Edward lunged at the plump juicy fruit that was in front of him and proceeded to lavish him with sweet, warm kisses from his mouth.

"Robotnik…" The golden-eyed Adonis panted as he fondled the succulent flesh of his lover. "I've always wanted you for a long time."

"Oh, Edwardo. I feel the same way!" Robotnik breathed as his roaming hands travelled down from his chiseled back to his pert and firm buttocks.

As he groped them, he felt raw and untamed power within them. "Magnificent."

Edward just growled into his ear as he took his rooster inside the dark recess of Robotnik's tunnel.

"OH, EDWARD!" Robotnik screamed as he felt Edward's throbbing love deep inside of him. "Take me now!"

The cries of true love rose into the night as the doctor and the young, beautiful man made love under the shining moon.

"…That was divine." Robotnik smiled at his lover lying beside him.

"I'm glad you liked it, my dear." Edward leaned over and gave Ivo a kiss. "I love you."

"Disgusting."

Both heads rose up to see Bella Swan glaring at them.

"What the fuck do we have here. A lousy, cheating bastard with a fat-ass pig." She smirked.

"That's enough, Bella." Edward snarled darkly at her as Robotnik whimpered in shame. "I will not allow you to talk to him this way."

"What are _YOU_ going to do about it," Bella mocked. "Ed-WEIRD?"

Edward started to rise up and attack his object of hatred, but Robotnik stopped him. "Don't. It's not worth it."

"Listen to the fat ass, Edward." Bela sneered. "Even he know when not to fuck with me." She stared at his hot, glistening body. "Tell you what, I'll forgive you if you have sex with me, right here, right fucking now."

"NO!" Edward snapped.

"Ok, then." Bella then pulled out a photo. "I guess then maybe I'll show these to Sonic and Jacob. They've been itching to see you suffer."

Edward let out a defeated growl. "ALRIGHT! You win, Bela."

Bella gave out a smug smile. "Beat it, fatso." She glared at Robotnik, who had tears in his eyes. "NOW!" She roared out with emphasis.

Robotnik grabbed the covers and dashed out of the room, tears streaming from his eyes as he ran down the hall.

"IVOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Edward shouted after him.

WHAM!

Bella kicked him towards the big bed and ripped off her clothes, leaving her in her Gucci pumps. Then she put on a strap-on and licked her lips.

"It's pegging time, Eddo."

Edward began to cry silently as Bella walked towards him while shaking her hips sensually…

TBC.


End file.
